Sanitarios
by Nature-Light
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Songfic? Quizas. Kiku se encuentra con Heracles en un cine, quedando para verse despues con el en los baños. Pero, ¿para hacer QUE?


_No mucho que explicar la verdad. GiriPan, lemon rápido y algo descarado. Para mejor efecto escuchad la canción del grupo "caramelos de cianuro" para entender la situación. No sé si declararlo songfic o algo así debido a que se basa en una canción. Ya veré x'D ¡Disfruten de este oneshot!_

_-x-x-_

**Fondo de los sanitarios.**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones hasta para las naciones. Así que algunos decidieron darse el lujo de salir juntos y disfrutar un rato. El japonés no andaba muy acostumbrado la verdad a tantas salidas en grupo, aunque por una vez termino por acceder a una que se le había propuesto antes…

-¿Al cine? – Preguntó curioso el pelinegro parpadeando y mirando a su amigo americano quien andaba exaltado y emocionado con la idea.

-¡Yes! Tenemos mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido y que mejor manera que ver una película todos juntos ¿no? – Decía alegre de oreja a oreja.

-Hay que ver, todo lo tuyo son películas ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó suspirando el inglés tomándose una taza de té verde.

-Debo de señalar realmente que estoy de acuerdo una vez más con Alfred-san – Dijo tranquilo el japonés – Después de todo una película suele ser algo animada de vez en cuando…

El inglés suspiro al notar que era oficialmente un 2 contra 1, así que sacudió un poco la cabeza y terminó por acceder.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero luego no se quejen si resulta repetitivo.

Alfred se levantó contento de donde andaba sentado, casi que de un salto.

-¡Entonces decidido! – Gritó alegre – Iremos mañana y decidimos que película vemos.

-Vale – Se fue levantando también el inglés – Así tengo para prepararme psicológicamente para esto…

-Hai – Se levantó también el japonés de su asiento – Queda decidido entonces, creo yo.

-Efectivamente – Dijo Arthur mirando a su pacífico amigo – Entonces nos vamos retirando por hoy, ¿no Alfred?

-Bueno, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme más, ya es muuuy tarde – Se estiró un poco el americano y rio como siempre – Entonces nos veremos mañana – Dijo tomando por el brazo al inglés y prácticamente llevándoselo a rastras - ¡See ya Kiku!

-A-ah – El más pequeño del grupo quedo un poco atónito con el asunto – B-buenas noches…

Apenas salieron aquel par entre risas y pelea, el dueño de la casa quedo pensativo sentado frente a su mesa, imaginándose como sería el hecho de salir entre amigos un rato para ir al cine. Probablemente tomarían la iniciativa de invitar a alguien más: Alfred a Feliciano, por llevarse bien; Feliciano a Ludwig, por andar muy apegado a él; y como trato, Arthur seguro a su hermano menor Peter, puesto le tocaba esta semana convivir con él un rato. Así que el círculo de amigos sería grande, habría menos de que preocuparse por si fuera eso de andar casi solos. Suspiro calmado y se fue a recostar, así descansaría para luego…

_-x-x-_

Era el día, todos habían llegado al cine. Era el momento en el que todos esperaban a entrar a la sala, aunque primero habían quedado para buscar alguna botana. Hasta Kiku sabía que en el intermedio de lo que fueran a ver podría provocarle algún antojo salado.

-Meh – Se quejaba levemente el inglés – ¿Por qué tenía que ser una película de la casa del americano?

-Supongo porque fue el de la idea – Dijo Kiku de manera despreocupada mientras miraba alrededor mientras hacía fila en una de las cajas de los puestos de botana mientras Arthur andaba en la de al lado, había algo de multitud al parecer para las pelis que ya habían sido estrenadas hace poco. Bostezó un poco aburrido y miro en otra dirección notando algo- ¿Are?

Entraba a la misma área cierto griego de mirada perezosa, acompañando sin muchas ganas al turco y al egipcio. Probablemente habrían tenido la misma idea.

-Uh… – El japonés se había quedado algo callado al mirar como entraba Heracles, un tanto sonrojado con verle al rostro. Más cuando notaba que el griego también le había observado fijamente posando sus ojos en los suyos silenciosamente. Luego reacciono un poco al ver como se acercaba a ellos – A-ah…

-¿Eh? – El inglés también se percató de la presencia del que se había aproximado – Vaya, como que el cine anda concurrido o las ideas andan conectadas hoy en día… Buenas tardes, Heracles, no habrás venido a dormir ¿verdad?

-Buenas tardes… Arthur – Respondía el griego – La verdad, no me… Parecería mala idea… Dado el caso de que… Venir… – Ladeó un poco la mirada donde Gupta y Sadiq – No ha… Sido precisamente idea mía – Miro ahora al japonés – Ohaiyo… Kiku-san.

-Ah… Ohaiyo, Heracles-san… Por favor manténgase despierto… En sitios oscuros y públicos no es bueno dormir – Dijo mirando un poco abajo aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Entiendo… Bueno – Estiró un poco el cuello el griego de manera perezosa y metió su mano al bolsillo de su suéter – Descuida… Seguro algo me mantendrá despierto todo el rato…

-Bueno... Está bien – Aceptó así el más bajo aun preocupado con el asunto, conocía que el griego era de sueño pesado.

-Por los momentos… Creo que hablaremos más tarde… No es que me fascine estar con Sadiq… Pero Gupta me invitó… Cuídense – Dijo despidiéndose con la mano y yéndose por donde vino.

-See you later – Dijo el inglés mientras hacia un ademán de despedida con la mano al igual que el japonés – Quien lo entiende, quiere pero no quiere – Suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo dice usted, Arthur-san – Tras el comentario ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa ante el asunto.

Tras haber ido a comprar la comida y estar yendo a la sala junto con el americano, quien ya había comprado también algo antes e ido a reservar los asientos, resonó un mensaje de texto al celular del japonés.

-¿Are? – Este revisó de que se trataba, notando que era de Heracles – Uh… – Casi que pareció meditarlo, pero a la final termino por abrirlo, notando que solo tenía un pequeño pero… "Impactante" mensaje.

"Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios"

El japonés se había quedado totalmente rojo y callado al leer ese mensaje… Luego guardo rápidamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y continuó siguiendo al otro hasta la sala, entraron y buscaron al americano, quien había escogido unos asientos un poco elevados que quedaban bien con la vista de la pantalla. Estos se tomaron el momento para hablar entre si mientras pasaban los comerciales antes de la película esperada, aunque el japonés no comentaba nada, solo prácticamente medía el tiempo mentalmente. Diez minutos… Diez minutos eran los que iban pasando entre toda la charla y la espera para el comienzo de la película.

No se supo cuándo. Pero en nada se había hecho los dichosos diez minutos. Para lo cual el japonés se levantó, explicando que debía ir un momento a los sanitarios. Alfred le dio una rápida referencia de donde quedaban, recibiendo un corto agradecimiento y viendo partir al japonés en su encuentro con el griego.

Fue rápido el acceso. Curioso, no había ni un alma en los pasillos, probablemente todas las películas tenían el mismo horario ese día. Tras un momento de recorrido, Kiku ya había alcanzado el baño, abriendo la puerta y notando que el gran sitio lleno de cubículos, espejos en una pared junto con los lavabos y demás estaba vacío, a excepción de que el griego también estaba ahí, mirándole desde el otro lado del baño, como si le hubiese estado esperando. Kiku respiraba levemente agitado por la carrerita que había tomado, pero luego cerró la puerta tras él, casi que con intención de que no se abriera desde el otro lado, y fue a donde estaba el otro. Pronto el griego le había recibido entre brazos y le había besado, recibiendo una buena correspondencia de parte del japonés.

¿Tanto amor? Ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo y no le habían dicho palabra a nadie más. Decisión tomada de parte del japonés quien quería que todo fuera fluyendo de manera "tranquila" mientras veían como decírselo al grupo sin que se exaltaran. Mientras tanto, ellos tenían sus momentos de acción…

Heracles había arrinconado contra la pared a Kiku mientras los besos se iban poniendo cada vez más intensos, notando como a cada segundo que pasaba el calor y la intensidad subía entre ellos. El más bajo no era precisamente un niño inocente después de tanto tiempo saliendo con alguien tan activo en "el arte corporal". Pronto se notaba como la piel japonesa iba quedando libre de sus pantalones, quien los necesita cuando las ganas son tantas… Mucho menos la ropa interior iba a ser necesaria, así que también quedaron rápidamente fuera del juego que andaban practicando la pareja euroasiática.

-¿Trajiste el lubricante? – Preguntó entre besos el griego mientras el japonés asentía y señalaba su pequeña mochila otaku, la cual a veces solía llevar con su cámara y demás – Perfecto…

Kiku había quedado posicionado sosteniéndose del lavabo y frente a uno de los espejos del baño con el trasero alzado, respirando agitado. Sus mismas ganas le iban consumiendo lentamente mientras el griego sacaba aquel beneficioso liquido de donde estaba guardado y se untaba un poco en las manos para calentarlo y luego empezar a pasarlo con los dedos por su entrada. Rápidamente el japonés había empezado a dejar escapar gemidos de gusto ante los toqueteos del otro. Ya de tanto tiempo que habían empezado a tener sus actos de relaciones que prácticamente se había dejado "enviciar" con el asunto. Pronto sus gemidos se intensificaron al sentir como Heracles metía indecorosamente dos de sus dedos dentro de el para dejar pasar más del lubricante en su recto, dejando llevarse por los temblores que le causaba tanta excitación. Los movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, exactos para aclarar, puesto sería que, la décima tercera vez que lo hacían dentro de su "corta" relación. Luego de eso Heracles saco sus dedos y los sacudió un poco para luego bajarse los pantalones y tomar las caderas del japonés, quien ya le miraba de manera suplicante.

-He… Heracles… Onegai… No aguanto más – Suplicaba el más pequeño bastante excitado ya, su miembro erecto y su ser pidiendo atención no soportaban más que el más alto tuviera que "tardar tanto" por complacerle.

-Shhh… Calma… Ya voy a entrar – Dijo el griego mientras acariciaba un poco uno de sus glúteos, apreciando su delicada y divina piel japonesa.

Pronto este fue al interior de Kiku en un solo empujón, dejando que el más pequeño dejara escapar un buen gemido de sorpresa, queja y gusto. El griego se inclinó medio recostándose sobre la espalda del japonés para poder besar y oler el aroma de su cuello, mientras pronto empezaba un vaivén que fuera de su agrado, volviendo a oír la voz del más pequeño. Sus gemidos eran divinos, aprobatorios, al sentir como el gran sexo griego invadía su ser y salía casi entero, pero sin abandonarle en ningún momento, haciendo que en cada empujón fuera más a fondo y rozara siempre con su próstata, la cual le hacía que pasara una corriente por su espalda por tanto gusto que le producía. Para ser tan calmado, el griego era toda una fiera cuando se lo proponía, y eso, tenía que admitirlo el japonés, le **encantaba**,y era imposible negársele la lujuria que le hacía aparecer hasta en los momentos y lugares menos esperados. A veces odiaba admitirlo, pero todo aquello le era **justo y necesario**.

Pronto los movimientos se intensificaron, Kiku se arqueaba y gemía cada vez más alto mientras el griego solo se concentraba en darle más placer mientras llegaba a dar choques contra su trasero haciendo que sus nalgas botaran levemente. Simplemente alcanzaba en un momento la gloria. Pasaba el rato entre tantos movimientos sobre ese frio lavabo que hacia contraste con el cuerpo caliente de ambos, ya fuera por el vientre del japonés o una de las manos del griego la cual la había posado para sostenerse mejor, pero el juego de temperaturas hasta lo hacía más divertido; muchísimo más el hecho de que podrían ser descubiertos ahí, lo hacía más pícaro… Cosas como esas que habían aprendido hasta de las películas y resultaban que eran ciertas.

Cada vez que pasaban los minutos estaban más a punto de tocar clímax, mucho más el japonés por la estimulación que había pasado al principio con la hábil mano griega. Susurros entre ellos que apenas se escapaban en los gemidos fueron suficientes para avisarse entre ellos, para así luego besarse, ir a toda marcha, y a la final, terminar juntos en un amplio gemido entre bocas. El japonés había terminado por correrse manchando un poco el suelo bajo el lavabo mientras el más alto había acabado dentro de él, llenando todo su interior de su cálida semilla europea. Jadeos fue lo único que quedo de ellos tras tanto movimiento salvaje y divertido. Lentamente el griego salió de él y acaricio suavemente su espalda, mientras el japonés abría lentamente los ojos. Después de darse un momento más para ellos, aunque ahora en calma, se limpiaron como pudieron, se vistieron de nuevo, limpiaron el baño y se intercambiaron unas palabras, entre esas un "no soporto tenerte lejos", para luego despedirse y pretender como siempre que no había pasado nada, aunque muy en el fondo, bastante contentos, por saber de qué pasó, pasó.

_-x-x-_

Tras un rato de la película, el grupo del japonés comentaba contento de que había sido bastante buena. A la final había resultado que la película era de espías y al inglés terminó gustándole. El japonés solo hacía más que sonreír y mandar un texto, el cual lo recibió el griego, quien ya también tomaba ruta a casa con los otros tres. Este un poco perezoso como siempre lo leyó, y dejó escapar una sonrisa al notar que decía…

"**Mañana en la noche, en mi casa. Si tu sientes lo que siento, Aprovechemos el momento**".

_-x-x-_

_Si les ha gustado, comenten :3 byes~ _


End file.
